When traveling through most neighborhoods, one can typically find a freestanding basketball backboard/hoop assembly on playgrounds or residential driveways and play areas. These basketball backboard/hoop assemblies are generally attached to a support pole anchored in, or attached to the ground on or near the basketball play area. In order to sufficiently support the backboard and hoop, these support poles are usually constructed from a hard material, such as steel or aluminum.
However, the support pole may be potentially dangerous to individuals playing basketball or engaging in other activities in the play area. For example, players in a basketball game may be accidentally pushed into or collide with the pole during gameplay. Because of the way a support pole may be shaped and because support poles may be constructed from a hard material, collisions with the pole may cause injury. As such, it is desirable to provide protection to those individuals playing basketball or engaging in other activities near a support poll so as to minimize the effect of collisions with the pole.
One prior attempt at providing such protection has been to enclose the support pole with an after-market pad which may be wrapped around the pole. Typically, this padding is constructed by encasing foam with a vinyl cover and may be wrapped around the pole after the basketball assembly is erected. The padding is generally wrapped around the pole and fastened to itself using a hook and loop or lacing closure or other means known in the art.
The prior pads, however, suffer from many drawbacks. For example, because the pads are wrapped around the pole, they may be prone to movement when the pad is hit aggressively. This may result in the pad being repositioned in a manner which does not provide maximum protection against collisions. Further, the materials used to construct the pads are susceptible to wear and tear and weathering and must be either stored when not being used or must be replaced periodically. Finally, because the pads are generally purchased separately from the support pole, they are often not “custom” fit for the support pole and, as a result, may not properly fit the support pole. Moreover, pads that do not precisely fit the support pole may shift, slip, or slide during usage. This can lead not only to poor appearance, but also to the pad providing insufficient or inefficient protection. Additionally, pads purchased separately from a support pole may wrap around the outside of the support pole and not be able to adjust or fit properly on a basketball pole that telescopes up and down.
Therefore, what is needed is a durable pad for a support pole which remains firmly in place, and which is formed to fit the support pole with which it is being used.